


Saturday Afternoon

by Locastil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locastil/pseuds/Locastil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia had dragged Austria with him to the bank. Austria was honestly not sure why, but the albino had insisted. Austria was having a typically annoyed time with Prussia when the bank vault closes, looking the two nations in for the weekend. Will the two nations be able to stand each other for 48 hours? How will they waste their time away?</p>
<p>*Based on an episode of Family Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters affiliated. I also do not own Family Guy or any character affiliated. I also owe this fic to the Episode: Brian and Stewie.

It was an early Saturday afternoon. A soft melody strummed throughout the hallways of an old, dusty mansion. With times being financially tough, the owner of the house had fired all of his maids in order to save money, but he would be damned if he got his pristine hands dirty by cleaning it up himself. A white haired man stalked his way through the mansion, following the sound of the music, which lead him down a familiar path, a path he had travelled many a time. Two ornate wooden doors slammed open as the white haired man entered the room. In the middle of the room sat a black grand piano. Playing the grand piano was a petite brunette man who ignored the other man’s entrance.

“Hey Specs!” the white haired man called out. 

The brunette sighed, but kept up his piano playing, “Yes Prussia?” 

The white haired man, now deemed Prussia, sauntered up to the brunette and saddled up next to him on the bench, as he wrapped his arm around the tinier man’s shoulders. 

“I knew I’d find you here!” Prussia claimed.

The brunette scoffed, “Did the music clue you in to that?” He continued his playing.

“D’awww, come on Specs! I thought you were supposed to be more hospitable to your guests!” Prussia smirked at the brunette.

“Not to unwelcome ones,” the brunette huffed. 

Prussia ignored the brunette’s comment, “Anywho, today is your lucky day! You get to accompany the awesome me to the bank!” 

“…And why would I do that?” the brunette asked, pausing in his playing.

“Because I know otherwise you’d just spend all day cooped up in this old place, playing this damn piano. I wouldn’t want your prissy joints to get all-stiff! Plus, everyone should have the pleasure of spending the day with my awesome self!” Prussia explained.

The brunette sighed as he knew he couldn’t win this battle, “Fine, but let me finish this piece first.” 

Prussia snickered, “Kesesese! The awesome Prussie beats the pansy Austria again!”

Austria sighed as the two made their way to the back of the bank, “What is it that we are here to do again?” 

“I have something awesome I need to put in my super special secret lock box….which only me and now you know about…..If you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you Specs,” Prussia said, leveling a pair of red eyes on the brunette.

Austria rolled his eyes, but continued to follow the white haired man. After a few seconds of walking down a pale colored hallway, the two came to the lock boxes, which resided in a large safe room. The six inch thick safe door lay open as the two walked into the room. The Prussian pulled a key out of his pocket as he walked towards the right side of the room. Austria could hear the Prussian mumbling something along the lines of, “Right wall, three down, five over…wait now that’s not it…” The Prussian continued to mumble and try different lock boxes for the next few minutes. Eventually, the key opened one of the boxes, which Prussia pulled out and placed on a wooden desk that stood in the middle of the small room. 

Austria couldn’t quell his curiosity as he snuck a peek as to just what was in the box, a Remington 45 caliber pistol, a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, and a small, black leather diary. Prussia picked up the diary, opened it to the back, and started to write something on the first blank pages he could find. Austria watched him, curious as to what information the diary held, and why Prussia thought it so important he kept it hidden away in a bank lock box. Austria glanced around the room, reading the numbers on the lock boxes as he waited on the Prussian to finish. He leaned against one of the walls of lock boxes, arms crossed over his chest. After a few minutes of waiting, the bored Austrian sighed exasperatedly and glared at the Prussian.

“Can you hurry it up? I do have some important business to attend. I can’t spend the entire day standing around inside of a bank safe,” the Austrian grumbled.

Prussia looked over at Austria with a look of disbelief, pausing in his writing, “Like what? Playing some old stuffy songs you’ve played a bajillion times before?” The Prussian continued to write in his diary.

The Austrian growled, “At least I keep healthy hobbies! I hate to tell you, but ‘working your fingers out’ by playing those ‘video games’ is not healthy for you!” 

“Hey! Don’t bring Modern Warfare into this! And that game is too healthy! It helps both my awesome eyesight and my awesome logic skills. Not only do you have to really study your surroundings, but you have to really think about your kills as well!” Prussia argued back, closing the diary and putting it back into the safe box.

“Ugh, that is the most ridiculo-“ the Austrian began to say, but was interrupted by the squeaking sound of a closing door….a large…metal one.

Austria’s eyes widened as he turned around and watched as the door to the safe room closed by itself and locked them both inside. 

“YOU FOOL!” Austria cried as he ran over to the door and began to push and pull on it.

“W-WH-WHAT?!” Prussia cried, running over to bang on the door.

“THE DOORS ON THESE SAFES ARE SET TO AUTOMATICALLY SHUT AND OPEN WITH THE BANK’S HOURS OF BUSINESS! AND THE BANK CLOSES AT ONE ON SATURDAYS!” Austria cried.  
Prussia looked down at his electric wristwatch to see that it was indeed one o’clock PM. The Prussian swore as he banged on the door and cried out to anyone who might pass by. After a few more minutes of banging and yelling, the Austrian grabbed the Prussian’s arms.

“Prussia,” Austria said.

“WHAT?” Prussia yelled, accidently, back.

“That’s enough. We are stuck here until Monday. There is nothing else we can do but wait,” Austria said, quite calmly for someone who just realized he would be stuck in a room with no food or water for over twenty-four hours. 

Prussia sighed and nodded, walking dejectedly over to the table in the middle of the room, “I suppose you’re right.”

Austria scoffed, “Well of course I am, but this is still all your fault. Don’t think I’m not upset with you.”

“What?! How in the hell was I supposed to know this would happen? You have a watch too! You could have kept a watch on the time just as easily as the awesome me could have!” Prussia glared at Austria. 

Austria glared back at the Prussian. He walked over to one of the walls of lock boxes and sat down, leaning against the lock boxes for support. He decided he would just ignore the Prussian for the next forty-four hours.

Prussia sighed, “Look, I’m sorry. Let’s not fight. If we’re going to be stuck in a room together for two days, we should at least be civil to one another, right? It’ll make the time much more pleasant in that case…..”

Austria looked up at the Prussian and cocked an eyebrow, “Are you actually being…mature?”

“Hey! I can be mature when I want to be….” the Prussian replied. 

Austria smirked and scoffed lightly.

Twenty-four hours of their imprisonment together had passed. The two had not said much to each other during that time period, other than polite, superficial talk such as, “How is your economy doing?”, “How are your relations with so-and-so going?”, or “How is your government doing?”. Otherwise, the two spent much of their time entertaining themselves. Austria would strum songs out on his invisible ground piano. Prussia would read through his diary, sometimes writing in it a bit. 

Sunday evening, Austria’s curiosity finally got the best of him, “What sort of things do you write in that diary? Don’t you already have a library full of those things?”

Prussia looked up from the diary to roll his eyes at Austria, “Ja, but this one is super special.”

Austria sighed, “And what makes it so special?”

“Welllll, all my other diaries merely have historical events that have happened in my life. This diary keeps a list of every single important person to me, and how they have affected my life. As time goes by, I have to add new stories on just what they mean to me,” Prussia explained.

“….That’s a bit….gay,” Austria said.

Prussia sputtered, putting the diary down, “So says the pansy-ass, piano-playing sissy !”

Austria rolled his eyes, “Well…whom all do you have in it?”

“…I’m not going to tell you,” Prussia replied.

“Oh come now. As you said, I spend all my time stuffed up in that dusty old mansion. Who am I going to tell?” Austria said.

Prussia looked at Austria as if he was thinking his request over, before he finally nodded, “Alright….well… I have Fritz in there-“ 

“Of course,” Austria said.

Prussia gave him a dirty look for interrupting, “And West…and little Italy…and Hungary...and you.”

Austria blinked, “What did you just say?”

“I said, ‘and you’,” the Prussian replied, his cheeks developing a dusting of pink.

Austria cleared his throat and looked away from the blushing Prussian, “Ah…well…I feel most honored then.”

“Psh, you better! Cause only the most awesome of awesome make it into this diary!” Prussia declared. 

Austria glanced around the room, trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t reveal to the Prussian how happy he was that his name was in that diary. His eyes settled on the Prussian’s lock box, which still lay on the table.

“…Say Prussia…you’ve still got that bottle of whiskey in there right?” Austria asked.

Prussia scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, “Yeah?”

“Well, neither of us have had anything to drink or eat in over twenty-four hours, and I don’t know what you were saving it for, but now is as good of a time as any to drink it no?” Austria said.  
Prussia blinked before nodding, “I suppose you’re right. I don’t see why not.”

Prussia stood up from his spot on the ground. He stretched his now stiff legs before walking over to the table. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey before returning back to his previous spot beside Austria. He unscrewed the cap off the bottle before taking a swig. Once he was finished, he passed the bottle to Austria.

“I thought you didn’t drink Specs,” Prussia said.

“I don’t,” Austria replied as he took a drink of the whiskey. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slide this time. The two spent the next thirty minutes passing the bottle back and forth and conversing in idle chitchat. By the time the bottle was empty, Prussia could tell that Austria was DRUNK. 

“Man Specs, you really don’t drink do you? I can’t believe you are wasted by only a bottle of whiskey!” Prussia snickered as he watched the slightly slouched over Austrian.

“Shut up…It’s not my fault I’m not a drunkard who has become immune to the effects of alcohol…..Prussia….when did you get your ears pierced?” Austria stared at the emerald studded ear rings Prussia wore.

Prussia blinked, “Uh I’ve had them pierced for quite a few years now Specs, why?” 

“I wanna pierce my ears! Right now!” Austria declared.

Prussia’s eyes widened, “I really don’t think that’s a good idea, especially not with you intoxicated.”

“If you don’t do it, I’ll do it myself!” Austria said, rifling through his coat pockets and eventually pulling out a two safety pins. 

“What the fuck Specs? Do you normally carry around safety pins? And fine, fine, I’ll do it! Just give me the damn thing,” Prussia said, taking the safety pins away from Austria.

“Well, you never know when your clothes will tear on you,” Austria replied.

Prussia sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this…”he muttered to himself before unlatching one of the safety pins and grabbing Austria’s ear with his other hand.

He looked in Austria’s eyes, “You sure about this? I’m not going to lie to you. It’s gonna sting a bit.”

Austria nodded, “I’ve handled your Nazis! I can handle this!” 

Prussia sighed once more before shoving the safety pin into Austria’s ear, and out to the other side. Austria made a sound that was a mixture of a grunt and squeak. Prussia would have found it a bit cute if he wasn’t holding a bloody ear. Prussia latched the safety pin on Austria’s ear, before moving to the other ear.

“You really sure about this? I mean, you could just let that one heal over or some-“ Prussia began.

“JUST GET ON WITH IT!” Austria yelled before gritting his teeth. 

Prussia unlatched the second safety pin before piercing it through Austria’s other ear. Austria didn’t make a sound this time. Prussia quickly latched the safety pin and wiped the blood off Austria’s ears with this thumbs. 

“There…it’s done. We’ll need to hard core clean them when we get out of here though. Too bad we did this after we finished the alcohol off,” Prussia said to Austria.

Austria nodded and fiddled with the safety pins a bit, wincing as he did. Prussia slapped his hands away, “Don’t mess with it! You might mess up the holes!” 

Austria gave him an annoyed look, but obeyed his order. Prussia moved back to his spot, sitting beside Austria.

They sat in silence for a while before Austria finally asked, “…Why do you keep that gun in your lock box? Don’t you have many more at home?”

“….That one is….special,” Prussia replied.

“How so?” Austria pressed on.

Prussia sighed and closed his eyes, “You know how after the wall came down…once I returned home to West…I tried to commit suicide. Ever since then, he has kept all of the guns locked up in his room. Even though it happened such a long time ago, he still cleans my room once a week just to make sure I’m not hiding anything. So this is the only place I could really thing to hide one where no one would find it.”

“….Are you saying that that gun is for…?” Austria looked seriously at Prussia.

Prussia nodded, still not opening his eyes, “For a long time after West and I were united, and even sometimes still to this day, I feel…so unneeded. It’s like my life has no purpose, no meaning to it. I’m not hurting anything, but I’m not helping either. So, I just wanted an option to get out if that feeling ever becomes to overwhelming again.”

Austria looked at Prussia straight on in the face, “Prussia.”

Prussia ignored him, keeping his eyes closed.

Austria scooted closer to him, “Prussia.”

Prussia continued to ignore him.

Austria sat directly in Prussia’s lap, and grabbed his face, “Gilbert!”

At that, Gilbert finally opened his teary eyes to look up at Austria. 

“Now you listen to me. I do not want you to EVER even THINK about killing yourself again. Do you know how much you would hurt all of the people in that diary if you did that? What would Fritz say if he heard you talking like that? How do you think….How do you think I would feel? I….care about you very deeply Gilbert…..No, I….I love you Gilbert. I have been in love with you for a very long time, but my damn pride has always gotten in the way of me telling you, but not anymore. I’m telling you now Gilbert Beilschmidt that I love you, and you make my life worth living. Isn’t that enough purpose for you?” Austria said, tears running down his face.

“It is Roderich, it is,” Gilbert replied, tears running down his face as well, “and I am so lucky that you are in my life,” he said before pressing his lips against Roderich’s. 

The two kissed sweetly for a moment, Roderich’s hands sliding from Gilbert’s face to wrap around his neck. Soon, Gilbert could feel Roderich’s tongue gently touching his lips, asking for entrance. Gilbert gladly gave Roderich the opening he wanted, but soon their kiss turned more aggressive as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Eventually, Gilbert won as he pressed Roderich back onto the floor, gripping Roderich’s hands and holding them above his head. Roderich repositioned his legs so they lay open, his knees bent and his feet touching the ground. Gilbert quickly took advantage of this position by grinding against Roderich as he began to attack Roderich’s neck. Roderich groaned and arched up to Gilbert’s administrations, not bothering to put up much of a fight.

Roderich’s shirt was the first of the clothing to go. Gilbert, using what little rationale he still had, quickly unbuttoned Roderich’s shirt, instead of just ripping it open, before throwing it to the side. Roderich pulled at Gilbert’s shirt, thinking it only fair that he lose his as well. Within a few seconds, both men were naked, merely staring at each other. Gilbert took a few moments to stare over Roderich’s porcelain colored body. He gently traced his hand down Roderich’s slightly defined chest, to his waist, and finally to his feminine hips. He smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Roderich, “You’re built much like a woman Roddy.”

The Austrian huffed, “Shut up and fuck me you ruffian.”

Gilbert, always one for orders, grabbed the back of Roderich’s head before clashing their mouths together. Roderich moaned as they’re tongues fought once more and Gilbert took his time, tracing his hands around Roderich’s body. Roderich did a bit of exploring too; dragging his hands down Gilbert’s pale chest and well defined abs. Once Gilbert separated to allow the two to breathe, Roderich had to ask, “Have you been working out lately?” 

Gilbert smirked, “Well of course! This awesome body is what keeps the guys and gals cummin’ you know?” 

Roderich gave Gilbert a sharp look, “Was that supposed to be a pu-?”

Gilbert interrupted him by shoving three fingers into Roderich’s face, “Shut up and suck.”

Roderich glared at Gilbert, but obeyed by opening his mouth. Gilbert quickly shoved his fingers in Roderich’s mouth, eager to get things on the move. Roderich licked and sucked on Gilbert’s fingers until he felt them suitably wet. 

“Alright, spread those sexy legs for the awesome me!” Gilbert said, trailing his now wet hand down Roderich’s body.

“They’re already spr-“ Roderich began before he grunted as Gilbert traced a finger around Roderich’s hole, before shoving in.

Roderich hissed and tightened a bit, “Could you be a bit more gentle?!”

“Could you relax a bit so my finger can get some blood circulation again?” Gilbert mocked.

Roderich glared at him, but forced his body to relax. He laid flat on his back and spread his legs more, trying to keep his body relaxed so the loosening wouldn’t hurt so much. Gilbert rubbed Roderich’s insides with his finger, attempting to find that special spot that he knew would drive Roderich crazy. He began to pull his finger out and thrust it back in as he continued his search. After a few thrusts, he felt Roderich was loose enough for his second finger. He used this second finger to scissor Roderich’s hole, attempting to stretch it more. Roderich whimpered a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of it all, but allowed Gilbert to continue his administrations. Just before Gilbert decided to add the third finger, he noticed Roderich gasp and arch his back. Gilbert smirked as he realized just what he had found. He used the two fingers already in Roderich to rub against that spot, which had Roderich arching up and moaning. Gilbert finally added his third finger, stretching Roderich out a bit more, and teasing that spot before he decided it was enough.

“Roderich, come here,” Gilbert said, taking his fingers out of the Austrian. 

Roderich whimpered at the loss and gave Gilbert a hazy glare.

“Look, if you don’t want me to go in dry, you need to wet this thing up a bit!” Gilbert said, a hand wrapped around his dick. 

Roderich looked at Gilbert’s not quite five meters, but sure big enough to fucking hurt dry dick, before sitting up and crawling over to be face to face with it. Roderich looked up at Gilbert, who merely raised an eyebrow at him, before lowering his mouth to the head. Roderich tentatively licked the head for a few seconds before totally engulfing it in his mouth. He slowly pushed Gilbert’s rod a bit further in his mouth before pulling back to the head again. He repeated this, again and again, going further and further each time, until the tip of the head grazed his gag reflex. He made sure to flick his tongue on the underside of Gilbert’s penis, tracing that sensitive vein that protruded so distinctly. After a few more moments, Gilbert stopped him. 

“If you keep doing that, this won’t last too much longer,” Gilbert assured him, before pushing Roderich back down on his back, “Alright, now spread those sexy ass legs for me again.”

Roderich obeyed Gilbert quickly, feeling even hornier after having Gilbert’s cock in his mouth. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich’s knees and lifted him up a bit to give his cock better access, “You ready?” 

Roderich nodded. Gilbert slowly pressed his tip into Roderich, before pushing the rest of the way in with one thrust. Roderich hissed, but attempted to keep himself from tightening, which was hard considering the uncomfortable pain of it all. This had stung a bit more than his ear piercing earlier had. Gilbert gritted his teeth, concentrating on not just thrusting into Roderich with wild abandon because DAMN! the man was tight, hot, and wet! Gilbert focused on breathing as he waited for Roderich to adjust. Finally, after what felt like forever for his penis, Roderich started to shift around, indicating he was ready. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief before pulling out to the tip, and thrusting back in again. Roderich gave a soft groan as Gilbert started a moderate pace. He didn’t want to waste too much energy until he found that spot again. He had a good idea of where it was after stretching Roderich earlier, but it was a bit hard to replicate with his penis what he had done with his fing- Suddenly, Roderich moaned loudly and arched his back.

‘Ah, so there it is,’ Gilbert thought.

Gilbert began to concentrate on hitting that spot over and over again, picking up his speed and thrusting harder. Roderich whimpered and writhed as he tried to find anything to hold, find some kind of purchase on. He settled for gripping onto Gilbert, pulling him forward and closer to push their mouths together. Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s neck once again as they kissed. 

“Ah Roddy,” Gilbert said, pulling away after needing some air, “you look so damn beautiful like this.”

Roderich turned redder then he already was from exertion, but just grabbed Gilbert to kiss him again. It didn’t take too long for either of them to reach their peak. 

“G-G-Gilbert! Stroke me! Please!” Roderich begged as he felt himself getting even closer. 

Gilbert nodded, wrapping his hand around Roderich’s cock, giving it a few strokes before Roderich came hard between the both of them, “Oh god! Gilbert! I love you! I love you so much!” 

Gilbert grunted as Roderich tightened around him, “I-I love you too Roddy. God, I love you too,” he said before cumming as well, allowing Roderich to milk him dry. 

Gilbert and Roderich sloppily kissed as Gilbert flopped down to lay beside him. They lay there, catching their breath for a few moments, before Roderich started to doze off. After a few moments, Gilbert sat up and grabbed his boxers. He used them to clean both himself and Roderich off, before sticking them in his lock box, deciding they would definitely be a treasure he should keep forever. He put his lock box back into its original position, before locking it up. 

He walked back over to his sleeping lover, dressing them both. If they both passed out, he didn’t want to wake up naked and being ogled by some weird bank worker. After both he and Roderich were clothed, he lay down beside Roderich, and pulled him to lie on his chest.

At nine o’clock AM the next morning, the door to the safe room swung open. Gilbert was awoken by the nose and groggily sat up, gently moving Roderich to lie on the floor. Gilbert slowly stood up, stretching his muscles. He then picked Roderich up bridal style before carrying out of the safe room, out of the bank, and to the car.


End file.
